


Mnemosyne

by WolfaMoon



Category: Ruby Red Trilogy, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Buch 1: Rubinrot | Book 1: Ruby Red, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diamond Steve, Eleven Rescued Early, F/M, POV Steve Harrington, Protective Steve, Ruby Eleven, Secret Identity, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Crossover into the Ruby Red Trilogy by Kerstin Gier.Steve Harrington is the Diamond. He has to save the Ruby.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mnemosyne

**Author's Note:**

> The Ruby Red Trilogy is a series of three fantasy novels by German writer Kerstin Gier. The three books are: Ruby Red, Sapphire Blue and Emerald Green. The books have been translated into over twenty-seven languages and sold internationally. The series follows the story of Gwyneth Shepherd, a time-traveling girl living in contemporary London. Nobody knows that Gwyneth has the time traveling gene, except for her and her friend Leslie.

Mnemosyne  
BY: Wolfa Moon  
Summary:  
Crossover into the Ruby Red Trilogy by Kerstin Gier.  
Steve Harrington is the Diamond. He has to save the Ruby.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own. 

Mnemosyne 

In this world, there are people who can travel trough time. It’s only a certain few and their births have been predicted since Galileo. Predicted mostly through two main bloodlines. I never asked to be born on that foretold date, yet here I am. Every time travel gene carrier is designated a gem. I am the Diamond. To everyone else in Hawkins I am Steve Harrington. My whole life has been planned out for me. Trained to be a weapon and a history philosopher. No one knows this facet side of my life.  
There are two secret originations that I know of. The one I belong to are called the Mnemosyne. Named after the goddess of memory. Why are they not called Kronos after the god of time? Well the machine that we use to help… Getting off topic. I’ll get back to that. The other organization is called Lethe. These are two rivers that run in Hades. We are memory while Lethe is forgetfulness.  
Again not where we need to focus. The Ruby the last of us is supposed to be coming into her gene soon. And I met her last night while I elapsed back in time. She was a year older than it is now. The bright eyed and bushy haired girl had run into me and hugged me. In the hour we had in her future elapse she informed me of what I am about to do. It’s dangerous but I’ll pull through. I have worried about her since… We aren’t supposed to travel within our own timeline. Something about our magic aurora interfering with the magnetism flow of time. We can do short times at previous elapses but not recommended. Also it gives you a wicked headache.  
So the Ruby informed me specifically where the Lethe are holding her. Then she also warned me not to get too angry in that moment at her circumstances. We would be together soon. So here I am dressed in a suit with my haired slicked back and a computer key card for Hawkins lab. Standing in a old log cabin about 2 miles from my house and 1 mile from the lab. Taking in the box about the size of a shoebox before me I look to Chief Hopper and Doctor Owens.  
“Are you certain this is the only way?” Hopper asks again. He worries about me more than my own father. My father is just proud that his heritage is strong in the time gene and that he was sire to the carrier. In turn, letting the Mnemosyne raise me.  
“She told me I would be fine. Besides, I’m the Diamond.” The Ruby informed me also I would have a headache that would last a week and… “I don’t have a big window here for this to work. Don’t worry. Owens is here to help.” The man nods.  
“Just 60 minutes.” Owens reminds me. I nod placing my hand in the box, slight prick for my blood to be registered, and then going back to yesterday.  
The cabin is around me and were Hopper and Owens stood are gone. Looking to my watch I don’t have much time. Heading out the cabin I run to the lab. There were reason’s I was best at track and basketball. I could show off but not too much.  
Crawling through the drainage pipe I enter the back entrance of the lab. Finally inside my card is read and I am entering into the lair of the Lethe and where they are detaining the Ruby. My head begins to pound. Following her instructions. I get to her room.  
Inside, I find a girl with a shaved head and in a patient gown. She starts and backs away from me.  
“Hey, hey it’s fine. I’m a friend. Not a papa friend.” I feel a trickle come from my nose. She finally moves forward to wipe the blood away.  
“Like me?”  
“In a way. I don’t have much time. Tomorrow you are going to feel sick and wake outside alone. When you do, I need you to run. There will be a tree with a red scarf around it.  
“Red?”  
“Yeah like a Ruby.” She tilts her head more at me. “Like the color of blood. Head to the scarf and run till you see a log house. Go in there and just wait till you feel sick again and I’ll be there. I promise.”  
“Promise?”  
“Means I will be there and you will be safe from papa.”  
“Promise,” she says more sternly.  
“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.”  
“Monsters, bad men.”  
“I’ll protect you. See you tomorrow and happy birthday.” She looks at me hard. My eyes begin to hurt. I need to leave. “Bye Ruby.”  
Exiting I am stared at, somewhat, but the crawl back through the pipe is like crawling in glass. Moving felt like everything is fracturing. My head is pounding. Gathering now this is why he threw up after basketball practice. Seeing the cabin I grin. Almost there. That twists and pulls of elapsing fills me. There is a moment I see the cabin.  
“Steve,” I hear Hopper call. I made it. Everything is painted black.

M 

“When will he wake?” A new voice speaks in the dark void.  
“What he did was very dangerous.” Owens informs.  
“Not own life time,” she says.  
“Got it in one kiddo.” Everything hurt last time but now as I sit up there are strong hands upon me. I grip tight begin to move and flip who is holding me. As the fog clears,  
“Hopper?”  
“I forgot how quick you are.” My head clears and I take in the cabin.  
“You gave us one hell of a scare.” Owens voices. “You just elapsed back and fell unconscious.”  
“How long?”  
“A day. I’m truly surprised.”  
“Why?” Running a hand through my puffed up hair. Damn slick. “I’m the Diamond.”  
“Yes, and because of you we freed the Ruby.” Hopper says glaring up at Steve. “You can get off me now.”  
“Yeah sorry.” Getting up I give a hand to Hopper pulling the man up. Moving over to the Ruby I kneel before her. “How you doing?”  
“I’m out.” I nod and smile at her. Her head is still shaved but gone is that god awful patient gown. She’s in one of my shirts and a pair of my shorts. “We need to get you some better cloths. Any word from Lethe?”  
“Nope, not a one. But…” Owens looks to Hopper.  
“His goons are hunting for her and we have a missing kid.”  
“Who’s missing?”  
“Will Byers.”  
“Joyce’s kid?”  
“Yeah.”

M 

The next day I went back to school were I half paid attention and the other just trying to hit on Nancy Wheeler. Carol and Tommy tried to be crude about his infatuation than continuing to ask about if his parents are out of town. They have never been in town.  
“So are we partying tonight?” Tommy asks as he hangs off Carol.  
“Can’t,” I inform them for the first time in forever. They looked shock and with concern. This has Nancy looking at me funny but we both stop as Jonathan Byers put up a poster for his missing brother.  
“So why not?” Tommy puts on his gruff demeanor.  
“Can’t.” I repeat.  
“Why? You want Nancy all to yourself?” Carol tries to get information out of me. Nancy scoffs. Turning to them.  
“No, I have to prepare some things for my dad.” This has them quiet.  
“Okay man.” Tommy says. All play going out of his demeanor. “Another night?” Trying to regain his cool.  
“Yeah,” they move off but Nancy remains staring at me.  
“So what is going on?”  
“Family stuff.” She stares at me. “It’s no big deal but I have to do stuff.”  
“Fine, keep your secrets Steve Harrington.”  
“I will, thank you. Bye Nancy, bye Barbra.” Barbra looks at me in shock as I pass her like yes I can see you. Like I can see other things. That’s a whole other thing. 

M 

Arriving at the cabin, I am greeted with a wave from Owenss and a bone crushing hug from Eleven. That vile man who leads the Lethe had stolen her. Branded her with a number. And just used her for what he thought her powers would be according to some old prophecy.  
“I got some food from Benny’s.” Holding up two bags filled with greasy goodness. Eleven begins to dive in. “Wait, wait. We’ll take this on our elapse okay. You informed her,” looking to Owens.  
“Yeah I did. She’ll inform you on what she told me about Brenner.”  
“Any word from the higher ups or you haven’t told them yet?”  
“There is nothing to tell. We don’t know what will happen once her blood is introduced but you still need the blood of the sapphire.”  
“And the Lethe need the blood of the Diamond. I know.” Owenss nods pulling out his order of food. “Ready to go?” Eleven looks and smiles at me.  
Stepping to the box I place my hand in first and am gone. I move to the side and sit at the table of the cabin. There is a sliver of red and Eleven is there.  
“Let’s eat.” Eleven sits and begins to dive into the food. “Easy, you’ll get more. So I need to ask you some things away from them.” She looks up at me with her mouth filled with fries. “Okay, did he tell you that each jewel has a gift? We are suppose to get them when we turn of age but I have had mine since I can remember. I never told anyone mine. But I gather Brenner had you using yours.” I eat a few fries looking at her. “So if I tell you mine, you’ll tell me yours.” She stops to look hard at me. Then she nods. “Okay, I can see spirits.” Her head scrunches in a cute way. “Dead people. And the occasional demon or earth spirit.” Her eyes go wide. “Yeah, scared me to death as a kid but they can’t really hurt you.” She looks away.  
“I … I can move things with my mind.” She says after taking a drink from her Tab.  
“Cool.”  
“Cool?”  
“Neat, interesting.”  
“I… I opened the dark.” This has me look at her. “There was the bath and I would travel to other places and listen and than… a monster.”  
“She opened the veil.” A Shawnee chief spoke from the corner of the cabin. I look at him before looking back at her.  
“Did you let the monster out?” She began to shake.  
“Yes, I didn’t know. Papa pushed and….”  
“It’s not her fault,” Chief spoke.  
“No it’s not.” I respond. Her eyes find mine and I nod to the corner. “There is an Indian elder in the corner. It’s not your fault. But this monster. We’re going to have to fight it.”  
“I can kill it.”  
“You don’t have to do it by yourself.” She grins. “Eat up. We’ll discuss this when we get back.”  
“Steve?” I look up at her as I unwrap my burger. “Why do you call me Ruby?”  
“Everyone who can time travel is given the designation of a gem. I’m the Diamond and you are the Ruby. According to the foretelling we will be the last. And when all of our blood is in the Kronos something amazing is suppose to happen. Something that ends with world peace or something, No one knows. But a lot of powerful people have invested and been part of the Mnemosyne and the Lethe for that reward.”  
“Diamond.” Nodding to her I smile as I begin to finish my food. “What is a Diamond?”  
“Diamond is the hardest gem.” Holding my hand out I show her the Diamond ring on my right hand. “I’ll get you a Ruby necklace to wear.” She looks up from my ring. “What?” I ask.  
“You’ll get me things?” She asks shyly.  
“Sure, what do you want?”  
“A a. stuffed toy.” Raising my eyebrows, I nod.  
“Sure, any specific type? Type of animal.”  
“Stripes, It had stripes.”  
“Zebra? Tiger?”  
“What is a zebra tiger?”  
“They are two stripped animals. One is horse like, a zebra. The other is cat like, tiger.”  
“Tiger!” the old chief chuckles in the corner at her excited confirmation.  
“A tiger it is.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Welcome.”  
“Why do we travel through time to here?”  
“We have to elapse each day or we could have uncontrolled jumps and we could end up in the wrong era or we could be in the wrong place and be wherever. Here is safe.”  
“How did you know of this?”  
“I built it. We knew Brenner, papa, was keeping you close by. So we moved here and set this up.”  
“You saved me.”  
“I… I had a lot of help. You told me so.”  
“Me.”  
“Future you visited me the day before you jumped. Told me that it would work. To believe.”  
“Owens said you died.”  
“I died? He didn’t tell me.” Eating some more fries I take in what I just learned. I had died from the relapse but I survived. “How long was I dead?”  
“Not long. You gasped and went to sleep.”  
“Interesting. So this monster, how do we kill it?”  
We talked until we elapsed back inside the cabin. Owens smiles at us as he packs up the Kronos inside it’s suitcase.  
“So anything of interest?” He asks us. Steve looks to Eleven then back to Owens.  
“We have more than one monster in Hawkins.”

The End/Das Ende

**Author's Note:**

> No clue if going to continue upon this. My laptop went while I was beginning to write this so I ended up wrapping it up probably earlier than I think. But I Hope it is okay and that you enjoy it. The future of this entry is unknown. -


End file.
